A Better Replacement
by Saniwa
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing on the new Team 7, Sai and Naruto in particular. Unfu… [SaiNaru]


+ A Better Replacement +

A series of one-shots focusing on the New Team 7, Sai and Naruto in particular. Unfu…

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and ALL of its original character.

**Summary: **In which Sai's more perverted than others initial thought and Naruto is just too kind for his own good.

**Pairing: **サイナル / SaiNaru

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, spoiler up to Grass Country Arc and after, and also _May's_ obsession with innuendo.

**Rating:** PG

**Words: **783

**Note:** Ehm, those who haven't reached chapter 281 of Naruto manga might've wondered, who the heck this Sai character is. Well, imo, Sai is a delicious mix of Kabuto's slyness and 'friendly' demeanor, Itachi's calmness and arcane aura, and also Sasuke's sardonic tendency. He's an enigma of his own. Not to mention, he's a rival in look with the Uchiha-kyoudai.

He was to replace Sasuke's spot temporarily (or not?) in team 7. Moreover, the title does NOT indicate that it's better for Sasuke just to go to hell; thus, Sai can boink Naruto all day and night. In fact, it's all about Team 7's (especially Naruto's) importance for Sai. I love the angsty avenger (and uke in denial, kukuku) after all (grins)

Beta work done by the wonderful **Janice**. Thanks a lot!

" TALK"

_FLASHBACK _

_'THOUGHT' _

* * *

Proof #1 – Brothers in Arms?

-+-

The beauty of it…

-+-

"Uchiha Sasuke has such a fortunate life, doesn't he?"

Having finished their latest mission, Team seven took a break by a small ravine, and waited for an injured Kakashi to recuperate. They'd all decided that since Sakura looked about ready to pass out, Naruto would be the first to stand guard, and they would move on from there. But as Naruto sat stiffly on the slightly rotting log, his skin glowed softly at the light from the fire gliding smoothly across his face. And his eyes which glowed with an ever-so-slightest tinge of amber in the bright blue hue kept shifting awkwardly to stare at the figure sitting on the log beside him. Naruto -- weary from the strenuous mission -- didn't even have the energy to glance incredulously at the other, and opted for looking straight into the crackling embers of their dying stove.

"Are you out of it, Sai? That guy's brother wiped out his entire clan when he wasn't even ten. Then, he was deemed 'worthy' enough to be used by some crazy, perverted, long-tongued Sannin, and…"

"Because, he has you." If his previous statement was startling, it is nothing compared to this one. Seeing Naruto's extremely rare moment of silence, Sai elaborates, smiling in the dark, "As a brother who won't give up on him."

There is a fleeting pause as Naruto, the ever naïve, optimistic and kind-hearted boy, jumps to a decision of making Sai more comfortable with the team after everything the ex-Root ANBU had done when they tried retrieving Sasuke, "We can be brothers too, dattebayo!"

"You mean it? We can be brothers?"

_'Odd, why Sai's voice is too excited? It's kinda' creepy since I've never heard him like this before.' _ But of course, since Naruto's afraid of waking Sakura out of a stupid reason, pointing a finger and screaming "He's a fake! Seize him!" at Sai, and risking his precious blonde head to nurse another welt, the Hokage-wannabe answers somewhat unsurely, "Um, sure. It's not a big deal. I already thought you as one."

"Thank you." Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which side you're on, Naruto never notices Sai's not-so-innocent smile.

* * *

**In the morning… **

"KYAAAA."

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?!" Naruto shouts in response of his female teammate screaming, instantaneously jumping out of his sleeping bag… only to find that he can't. For there are… arms which are not his own in the way -- wrapping tightly and intimately -- around his bare waist. Looking down further, ten gloved fingers of said arms went as low as touching his precious asset.

_'What the fuckin' hell!' _Naruto tugs the diligent arms away, but to no avail, since Sai's larger than him, in a matter of body size and in a manner of literal meaning.

"Sa-sai, what the heck are you doing in MY sleeping bag, and… and hugging me like this?"

"But I used to sleep like this with my brother," is the taller youth's muffled answer to the junction between shoulder and neck of the squawking Genin. Poor Naruto does his best not to shiver.

"Nani?"

"We're now brothers, right? Meaning, you must allow me sleeping next to you like this. It's what I'm accustomed to…" explains Sai casually, as if stating why one plus one is equal to eleven.

And Yamato-sensei never decides a better time to give his two cents worth of a comment, "Don't sore your throat more than your bottom already is, Naruto-kun."

Sai chuckles happily; and Naruto -- in a distance, he can hear someone passing out -- turns a shade of brilliant crimson, yelling, "GET OUT!"

"Not before a good morning kiss."

"Rasengan!"

-- End of Proof #1 --

**「****N-corner****」** I don't know Yamato's character that much, making me difficult on how to write him; I only knew he's neutral to Naruto, and will carry out orders as best as he can. Although, at times, he can be touched by his team members' determination. Hopefully, I got him right.

* * *

O.M.A.K.E

"Boys, I heard what had happened after you two had good quality time together."

From experience, Naruto should have known that it was not a good idea to have two not-so-closet perverts in the same room…No matter if one of the said perverts is still down with illness.

"It was Sai's sick joke! Not mine, sensei! Trust me! I didn't even know when he took my shirt off, dattebayo." Naruto, after claiming Sai as the sole culprit, is blushing as he just realizes that he has just given more _details _to other people. And not just any other ordinary people, but the village's number two pervert.

Ignoring Naruto's outburst, Kakashi's lazy dark brown eye swerves, boring into Sai's black ones instead, perceiving how much steps are left for his remaining male student, or lack thereof, before blowing off his cherry, "Just don't forget protection next time. I have spares and _special _magazines in my bathroom cabinet in case you're not allowed to buy them yet."

"SENSEI!"

O.W.A.R.I

* * *

**Next Proof will be titled **Nicknames Are Fun**. Stay tune and don't forget to review, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you!**

M.N. - 09.08.06


End file.
